Maggie is Cinderella
by Kootie Bomb
Summary: Homer watches Maggie grow up, but, to him and her, she'll always be his little quiet girl. Songfic Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman


**She spins and she sways  
To whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulder****s**

Homer Simpson gave a heavy groan as he fell onto his favorite couch. It had been an exhausting day at work. He had tried to reach up the vending machine again and felt like he had broke his arms. He reached over for a nice cold Duff beer Marge, his wife who he loves, sets out for him a few minutes before he comes home from Moe's. He had even managed to stay sober that night. Before he could open it, he watched his young six-year-old daughter, Maggie, the quiet one of the family, spun into the room, carrying a Malibu Stacey stereo in her hand, the one that once belonged to the brainiac of the family, Lisa.

**It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad, I need you.**

**There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"**

Maggie was dressed in a blue tutu, her blue ribbon forever in her pretty, spiky hair. Homer laughed a bit, setting his beer down, not before cracking it open, "Maggie, you're a good dancer, you know." He watched his youngest daughter sway over to him, setting the radio down on the couch next to him. He tugged at her hand and she pulled the red lollipop from her mouth, "Dad, I need you. There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited! But I need to practice dancing." Homer tried to smile, but, as said before, he was extremely exhausted. He did try to sound at least a bit sympathetic, "Ugh, Maggie, can't it wait 'till tomorrow?"

"Please, Daddy, please?"

**So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone...**

Homer gave an exasperated sigh, but it was followed with an exhausted smile. He grunted a bit as he got to his feet and instructed Maggie calmly, "Here, you get on my feet. And I'll lead. Your mother never let me do that." Maggie kicked off her blue Mary-Janes and stepped onto her father's black shoes and soon, they were dancing.

But then, as soon as the last song on the tape ended, Marge walked in, "Whats going on in here?" Maggie stepped off of Homer's feet, but still held onto his hand, "Mommy, daddy was dancing with me." Marge looked at Homer, who nodded with a proud smile on his face as he thought, 'Wow! I can be a good father! In your face, Springfield!' Marge smiled and picked Maggie up, but she kept a good hold on her father's fingers, "Well, its time for this little dancer to get some rest. Its midnight already!" Homer kissed Maggie's cheek, "Aw, fine. Night Maggie. Night Marge." Maggie finally let go of her father's hand and she and Marge were gone upstairs.

**She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"**

"I'm tellin' ya Dad, you'll love Kyle. He's the sweetest and funniest guy ever! You'll be impressed, I promise." Sixteen-year-old Maggie Simpson exclaims to her father from behind the dressing room door. They were at the dress shop. Marge forced Homer to go approve of Maggie's dress at the dress shop before they actually bought it. Homer didn't really care about the dress; he was actually worried about her date to the prom, which was in one week. Homer gave an unenthusiastic grumble and asked, "What does he look like? A nerd that happens to be short and has an afro!?" Actually, he was thinking of Artie Ziff, Marge's first boyfriend. He hated that guy. Maggie unlocked the door, giggling, "No, daddy, he's nothing like Artie Ziff. He is pretty smart, though." Homer nodded, "Uh huh." Maggie stepped from behind the door, "So? What do ya think?"

Her dress was one of those strapless, glittery ones. It was a baby blue with white sparkles shimmering in the setting sun outside of the dress shop. Homer smiled a bit. Maggie paused for a moment before smiling shyly, "Dad, the prom is just one week away and I need to practice my dancing."

**So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone**

**She will be gone**

Homer smirked a bit, "That sounds oddly familiar." Maggie stepped forward, "Please, Daddy, please?" Homer hugged her, "Of course, sweetheart." And they danced in the same fashion they did when Maggie was six. Music was playing over the loudspeakers.

Once the song ended, Homer hugged his daughter, "C'mon, Maggie. The dress is great, but it's getting late. We should be going."

**Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"**

"I can't believe he finally asked!!" Twenty-three year old Maggie squealed. Maggie had just came busting through the door, a ring shimmering on her finger. A diamond ring. She was getting married. Homer's youngest child. Was getting married. She was marrying her prom date, Kyle, the one Homer had approved of. Of course Homer was happy for her, but he was still extremely stunned. He still stood by the door, watching Marge and Maggie chatter off about how excited they were and the wedding plans she and Kyle had made. He silently closed the door, locking it, and Maggie wandered over to him as Marge went to go get Bart and Lisa to come over.

"Dad? A-are you ok?"

Homer looked up at her with a smile, "Of course I am, Maggie. Your just growin' up so fast." They embraced each other and Maggie said quietly, "It seems like yesterday I was six and asking you to dance with me to mom's old tapes on Lisa's old Malibu Stacey tape player." Homer smiled, "Yeah. You'll always be my quiet little Maggie, though." Maggie smirked, looking at her father's face, "Dad, we're still going to live in Springfield, you know that. And you got me for another six months till the wedding."

"Yeah. I know."

"And I still need to practice my dancing."

"Really?"

"Please, daddy, please?"

**So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone**

Soon, they were dancing once more, Maggie's still smaller feet on Homer's. They were swaying to the music Marge always played every night. Homer smiled. Kyle was a good kid and all, he and Maggie don't keep secrets from each other, but he, as her father, knew everything about her.

"Love you, daddy. I'll always be your little girl."

* * *

**Ok homeskillits, here's the deal. I thought Homer was a bit out of character, but screw that. I think Homer cares a lot about Maggie. Just pay attention to a few Maggie-centric episodes and you'll see. Obviously Homer is watching Maggie grow up here and everything, but she'll always be his little girl. The song that I don't own is called 'Cinderella' by Steven Curtis Chapman :)**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you very much**


End file.
